It Started with a Dream
by BellaLuna Siempre
Summary: I don't know who I am...What I mean is that I don't know where I belong... If I belong anywhere that is... I know who I am, I'm Lyla Michaels. I was just there... The part in between everything... I could disappear and no one would've noticed... After what happened... That's what I did, I disappeared somewhere... Somewhere I can't even begin to explain...
1. Prologue

Prologue

I don't know who I am...What I mean is that I don't know where I belong... If I belong anywhere that is... I know who I am, I'm Lyla Michaels. A brainy, quiet brunette, with dark brown eyes that almost seem black and other times gold, my eyes are hidden under medium sized eye glasses that I mainly used for reading. Lately I've been having to use them more and more often to see objects in front of me. I'm 5'4" with long slender legs, which I'd honestly say is the only thing about me I like. I'm kinda curvy but I hide myself under baggy clothes, and in a way I'm not hiding. I just don't feel like I have anything to show compared to other girls.

I belong to a family of four, including myself, with an older brother and younger sister plus a mother. My father died of a brain tumor when I was eight... Now that I look back at everything that happened before he died, I wasn't really close to anyone in my family... My sister, actually my half-sister Sandra, who's now 11, she had my mother. My brother, technically my step brother Daniel, who's now 17, he had my father. My step-mother, Evangeline, she's a piece a work lemme tell you... Since I could remember, she would treat me badly, like I was nothing but a mistake, but in order to keep my father I was part of the package deal. I remember once, my father was at work and it was only my siblings and I with Evangeline home when she decided to "teach me a lesson" for not doing what she told me to do. That was the first beating I remember receiving... I was 4...

My father, he was a great man with secrets. Marcus Michaels, he was a force to be reckoned with. He was caring, loving, funny, and overall happy unless you messed with his family. He had his secrets though... Secrets I didn't even know he had, could have... I don't remember being a part of his family though. When he was on his deathbed I remember standing there, staring at him and how my siblings interacted with him. He was gaunt, with a weak smile on his face telling them he'd never leave them and that he'll always be with them. He looked at me, staring me in the eyes for a few seconds as and after he said that. He had a look in his eyes I couldn't place, and still couldn't for years after. That was the last I saw of him. He died the next morning holding a picture of a woman and me. I never learned who the woman was, I just assumed she was my biological mother.

I was told repeatedly that my mother had died at childbirth. That I had killed her. Of course my father didn't say that, my stepmother did though. I didn't even get to see the picture; when Evangeline heard of the picture he was holding and finally received it, she burned it.

I was just there... The part in between everything... I could disappear and no one would've noticed... After what happened... That's what I did, I disappeared somewhere... Somewhere I can't even begin to explain...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The date is June 8th, 2005. I'm 15 now. It's been seven or so years since everything had officially changed. I'm still treated badly, I'm beaten every other day for little things, but that doesn't matter to them. My siblings watch and smile, doing nothing what so ever to help me. In a way I guess you could say I'm treated like Cinderella. I'm not waiting for my Prince Charming though. I don't think I have one to be honest. And if I do, he's not here.

Whenever I'd go to school I'd get hit with rumors left and right. Daniel wouldn't really do anything, for me or to me. And Sandra, she'd do anything to hurt me emotionally, mentally and/or physically. I guess it didn't really matter anyway. I would've been bullied anyway. But I live with them, it follows me everywhere now.

Daniel... He's different. I don't know what it is but he just doesn't like to hurt me but he doesn't do anything for others to stop hurting me either. Sometimes he stares at me, making me wonder what he's thinking of me.

I don't say anything. I've literally stopped talking years ago. I don't know why, I just stopped. It doesn't matter though, nobody talks to me and when they do it's just to make fun of me. What they say doesn't even hurt. You get so used to it. And then there's the fact that the insults get old. I just want to yell at them, tell them it doesn't hurt anymore, that it's stopped hurting when I stopped feeling anything. I don't even know what happiness, love, is. I'm not even sad anymore. I'm just full of void.

It is okay though, not even the teachers call on me. Which is fantastic every day, I can read all the time because of this. I can read books like To Kill a Mockingbird to Ender's Game. I can read the saddest of things hoping for something good to come out in the end, but I never hope that for myself. Because I know I'll never get that.

My all time favorite book though, is Harry Potter. It's magical, and I feel like I can connect to it for some reason. The love and passion almost each character holds; it's amazing. I'd have to say though, that my favorite characters would be Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Sirius Black. Out of all of them though, I'd have to pick Remus Lupin. I just love him. He's amazing, he might be shy sometimes but I think that's what makes him so great to me. I wish I could meet someone like him sometimes…

What am I talking about? No one like Remus Lupin would want someone like me, little shy, nobody me, not even he would want me. I guess that doesn't matter, people as kind, as gentle, and as intelligent as Remus Lupin aren't real. I'm hoping for the unreal. But it doesn't mean I don't wish it wouldn't happen…

Back to present time…

I'm at school right now, head down, ear buds in. I'm listening to Youth by Daughter (Off to the side), right now I just want to hum, maybe even sing, but I can't do that here, not in-front of everyone… I'm walking slowly to my last class of the day, weaving through the crowd, not touching anyone, when all of a sudden my books are on the floor and I'm shoved into the lockers. I look up, seeing everyone point their fingers at me and laughing, I see my brother's whore of a girlfriend, Angela. She's no angel too. She smirks at me, finding it hilarious that she pushed me into the lockers. I look behind her, seeing my brother, standing there, staring at me. His face is blank but his eyes have the same emotion they always do when he sees me being bullied. An emotion I don't even know.

I turn away from him, looking back at Angela; I don't speak, but arch an eyebrow at her, basically asking if that's all she's got. She narrows her eyebrows, stepping up to me before slapping me, her nails scratching my cheek. All I hear is a resounding smack as my head flies to the side, my cheek slowly becoming numb with pain. I slowly turn my head towards her, my face passive. She continues to look at me with a smirk on her face. I lift my hand up, touching my cheek, wincing when I feel a sharp pain. I pull my hand away to see my fingers covered in blood.

I don't know why, but I feel anger course through me. I clench my hands into fists. I take a deep breath, relaxing as the anger soon turns into sadness. I don't do anything but crouch down and pick up my books. Everyone's staring, laughing, pointing. All of a sudden the laughing stops, their fingers drop and their mouths are open in shock. My brother has just kneeled down in front of me and helped me pick up the last few of my books, before standing and holding out his hand. I stare up at him in shock and suspicion, wondering what the hell was going on. I take his offered hand and he helps pull me up. As soon as I'm standing I drop his hand as if he had burned me and step back from him. He looks at me understandingly, which is strange.

He looks at Angela quietly, before speaking low, "We're over, this is over. Everything is over, no more bullying my little sister." I look up at him shocked, which everyone does to be honest. Angela's shocked and then slowly but surely she becomes pissed, not at my brother but at me.

She steps up to me, her heels clacking loudly in the silent hall. She spits in my face, hissing. "You're nothing. Absolutely nothing, a nobody. You could disappear and nobody would notice." With that she smirks one last time before turning, narrowing her eyes at my brother once, before she walks through the crowd surrounding us. The crowd soon disperses after.

After watching the crowd separate, I turn towards Daniel. I look at him blankly, basically asking him why he helped me. He stared at me for a while, just plain old staring me in the eyes. After a minute or two he stops, and just says "Because it's time." Without saying anything else he grabs free hand that isn't holding my books and drags me out and away from the school as the class bell rings, making us miss the last class.

I let him pull me along, though I pull my hand back as his hand slides up, his hold on my wrist starting to hurt. I gently rub my wrist through my jacket. He looks at me suspiciously, before stepping to me and pulling my sleeve down, revealing my wrist. He narrows his eyes; his jaw clenched in what I assumed was anger. He pulls my sleeve up even further, revealing all the cuts on my arms. I remember every single one of them too. I remember when I started cutting. I remember how one day I decided to dedicate practically every part of my body to cutting but one limb, my left arm. I felt like I needed to keep it safe, protected. I remember when I started cutting… I was only 10… I shake my head, biting my lip to bite back tears, and trying to rid myself of any flashbacks.

I yank my arm out of Daniel's grasp, jerking my sleeve down to cover my arm. He runs a hand through his hair, sighing as he does. I cross my arms over my chest, looking down at the floor. He turns his head to look at me, whispering so lowly, I almost didn't hear him, "I should've done something all these years… At home, at school… I should've helped; I should've gone against what dad said… I should've protected you like the big brother I am…" At this point he his shoulders were shaking violently, he turns away from me, holding his head in his hands.

I step around to face him, pulling his hands gently away from his face. He drops his hands to his sides, looking down at me with tears running down his cheeks. I slowly raise my hand to his cheek, wiping away his tears hesitantly but softly. He stares down at me, his eyes soft. I didn't understand what he was doing, how he felt. I step away from him quickly, dropping my hand. I look down at our shoes, my cheeks burning red.

"Thank you, Lyla…" He whispered. He smiles a half smile at me before taking a step towards his car, motioning for me to come forward. "Come on, get in. I have to get you ready; I have to explain everything to you." I look at him curiously, wondering what the hell he was talking about. I get in the car though, wanting to know what he meant. He smiled at me, turning the engine on before driving us home.

**Vote, comment, follow and/or even share the story**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Its 2 o'clock now, it's been 3 hours since we got home. Its dark out, the clouds are grey and as I watch out the window they start to cry. At first it's a drop and it grows until the clouds are sobbing, their shoulders shaking violently as their cries resonate in the air. It's beautiful, how melancholy they are. I'm shaken out of my thoughts by Daniel. I look at him, pondering about what he had showed me earlier.

_*Flashback*_

_We're at home, its 12pm. I'm in the kitchen as Daniel was searching for something he said he was keeping for me. From dad. He comes back into the kitchen after a few minutes, a box in one hand and a letter in the other. We're sitting at the table, the box off to the side as he quietly hands me the letter. My name is neatly written on the front in my dad's handwriting. I pull the letter out of the envelope carefully, my hands shaking. _

_Dear Lyla, __it starts._

_If you're reading this, that means I'm dead. It means I won't be there when you go back. And it means I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't be there for you. I'm sorry I never explained this to you. I'm sorry you grew up not knowing your real mother. I'm sorry you grew up unloved, not cherished. I'll regret it forever. You may or may not believe me, but I do love you, princess. I always have, and I always will. _

_Your mother did die during childbirth. But not in this century, or even this world. You were born in 1960. You were born into the world of wizards and witches, just like the story of Harry Potter. And I mean exactly like that, I'm a wizard, and you, darling, are a witch, your mother, a muggle. _

_I was born into a pureblood family, the Potter family to be exact. My brother Charles Potter married Dorothea. One month before your birthday your cousin James Potter was born. There was a difference between Charles and me. I am, was, not a follower but a friend of Lord Voldemort, or as I knew him, Tom Riddle. It was the worst choice I ever made then._

_I met your mother on one of our raids. It was love at first sight. I took Tom aside begging him to let her go. He smirked at me, saying the only way to save her from everyone else, was to kill her._

_I was heartbroken._

_I had to kill her. But I didn't. I took her and I ran. We disappeared off into the night. Tom searched for us, left and right. He could never find us though. I know him better than he knew himself._

_Your mother and I didn't have an easy relationship at first. She was stubborn. Fearless even. She was beautiful. After months of trying to gain her trust, of learning to love each other, we married. The night of our marriage we had conceived you. Sounds weird to hear, read that huh?_

_When we learned we were going to have a child, you, we were so ecstatic. We couldn't believe how fortunate we were. But we grew frightened. Tom hadn't stop searching for us. We didn't know what to do. So I did the one thing I thought I would never do again. I went to Charles for help._

_Over the years since I joined Tom, we had grown apart. We had promised each other though, that we'd always help one another, no matter what. On a lonely winter night, I visited my brother at our childhood home. _

_I'll admit, I cried. I hugged my older brother for a long time. I'm not afraid to admit it. After talking he thought it would be best if your mother and I moved in with him and Dorothea. Dorothea was pregnant too. A month earlier than your mother._

_We stayed with them for a few months during the pregnancies. We meant to leave before James was born, but your mother and Dorothea grew so close. I couldn't blame them. I didn't want to leave my brother. _

_You were born a month after James… I really can't say much about that night. I just remember holding you in my arms, crying after I saw your mother die. It was on April 27, 1960, that our lives changed forever; even when yours had just started. I didn't want to live after your mother died. I tried very often to kill myself, your uncle always stopped me though. And he always reminded me that I had to stay strong, for you, for your mother._

_After all these years, I wasn't strong enough. I think you can tell by now. I was never a good father to you. I remarried, and she didn't like you. Neither did your sister. Daniel, he always liked you though. He cared about you, secretly. I know he still does._

_I skipped ahead. Anyway, after a few months Charles and I decided its better that I should take you and run. Away from the memories, the pain. But especially away from Tom Riddle. He was after you. There had been a prophecy the night you were born, that you were to cause the downfall of Lord Voldemort. You were to stop all purebloods from putting down muggles or muggleborns. Or any race or species. You were world peace. And you still will be._

_Technically, 44 years after I brought you here you are sent back in time, into a different universe. You will appear on your Uncle Charles' doorstep. In a journal I have disclosed any and all information you will need at all about Tom Riddle and his horcruxes. I'm sure you know though, many things from the Harry Potter series. Whatever you do, do not, I repeat do not take the books with you. I have also enclosed certain items in which you will need in a box Daniel will give to you. There's a separate letter, describing what each item is._

_Be careful, I love you, princess,_

_Dad_

_I stare at the letter in shock. My hands are shaking furiously now. I'm not mad, but I'm not sad either. I'm emotionless; I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. I look up at Daniel. He gives me a hesitant smile, and with that smile I know he knows._

_I pull the box to my roughly, dropping the letter next to me on the table. I pull the lid off the box, dropping it onto the floor as I dump the contents of the box onto the table. Letters flutter to the ground instead of landing on the table. I pick them up putting them off to the side to read after I've looked at everything. One letter lands on the table though, on top of the items. On it, it said __June 8th, 1961._

_I look at it in some astound. I'm not really that surprised, I mean if you see the logic in it, Daniel brought me home today to show me this, which means I leave today. But still the realization that this, this is all real still astonishes me._

_I let the letter flutter to the ground. I turn towards the items in front of me. The first thing I notice is a small round periwinkle bag. It's a beautiful bag, really. I search through the letters, looking for the one that corresponds to the bag. I already have a thought as to what this bag could be and what it could have, an extendable charm. I find the letter, nodding to myself when I read that the bag is what I thought it was._

_I grab the journal next. I don't have to search for the letter; because when I open the journal it flies out, landing in front of me._

_This is my personal journal, the second one, a black tattered journal is just an anything journal. It has notes on experiments, cures. A cure for werewolves. I've never been able to perfect it. Finish the cure. Be careful. And don't forget, everyone needs a little love. And it's never too late for anything._

_I smile. A cure. I've always loved doing things like this, science and math. I love it almost as much as I love reading. I don't move from looking down at the letter, but I notice Daniel looking shocked that I had smiled. I become passive again. I set the journals aside carefully, as if they're the most precious things in the world; which right now they are to me._

_The last thing I find is a jewelry box. A box inside a box… let's see if there's another box huh? I open the jewelry box carefully, gasping when I notice what's inside. There are three items in the box. A necklace, but I could already tell it was no ordinary necklace. It was a crescent moon, it was white gold. On the moon was a little star. The star was peculiar though, not in a bad way, not at all. The star was made out of a beautiful stone, lapis lazuli. It's just absolutely gorgeous. I pull my hair to the side, carefully putting on the necklace myself, a soothing feeling washes over me. Happiness, even._

_I pick up the next item; a bracelet. The bracelet is simple, the chain is white gold but on it are four charms. A lion, a snake, a badge, and an eagle, each with their respective colors. I touch each charm delicately. As I touch each charm I can feel some sort of power surge through me. And I swear, as I touched each charm I heard whispers. Two males and two females. I grow wondrously inquisitive. I set it aside, writing a mental note to myself to delve into the charms. I look at Daniel, extending my left arm to him and holding out the bracelet to him, asking him for help with the bracelet. He accepts it carefully as I pull my sleeve up. He clips it around my wrist, and as soon as he does I feel power and intelligence just flow through me. I swear I even felt wind in the room for a moment._

_The last thing was a ring. But I knew right away the ring was something else, something extremely special. I lift the ring carefully, cautiously even. On the ring I see something I never expected to see before. Not in my lifetime. This ring was made of gold and a black stone. This black stone was the Resurrection Stone; one of three Deathly Hallows._

_*End of Flashback*_

The rain continues to beat against the window. Daniel is sitting on the floor, resting his head against my thigh. It's only been a few hours back he already feels like the best friend I never had. I'm running a hand through his hair gently, calming not only him but myself as well. It's sort of surprising how close we've become in the span of a few hours. I don't really mind too. I absentmindedly look at my left hand, where both the ring and bracelet are. I had looked through dad's journal, searching for anything on the ring. What I did find was that there was a charm on the ring, an extremely powerful charm, which makes the ring look like an ordinary one. And that no matter how many times I lose it or how far away the ring is, it will always appear to me no matter where I am or where it is.

Daniel grabs my hand, placing it on his shoulder as he holds it tightly but carefully. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. And I'm sorry you're leaving before we could be close like a brother and sister should be…" He speaks softly. "It'll always be one of my biggest regrets in life."

I squeeze his hand, leaning down and kissing the top of his head. I hear him sigh happily, and I can even feel him smile. We're closer now than we ever have been. And it's safe to say, I love him like a brother. And I'll miss him like one too.

I open my mouth slightly as I look out the window, hesitant on what I'm about to do. I clear my throat slightly, "Don't regret anything." Daniel turns his head so quickly I was kinda shocked it didn't fly off. "You're helping me now. It's better late than never." He smiles at me, so I smile back. I'm happy here, and I wish I wasn't to be honest. I don't want to leave anyone back. Especially not him, he's my brother, my best friend. And now I'm losing him. Looks like no matter what happens I still end up hurt…

**Vote, comment, follow and/or even share the story**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stand under the moon and stars, the moonlight shining on my necklace. I have the bag on with dad's journal and the jewelry box inside of it too, feeling as though I'd need it. Daniel is in front of me, a few feet away. It's close to midnight now, about 11:50; we left the house after packing some clothes in the bag but before Evangeline or Sandra got home. We're at the park, close to where it ends and the forest begins.

On the letter which said the date I have to go back to where I'm from, something later appeared. It just appeared out of thin air. But anyway it said that I have to be out under the moon and stars at midnight tonight. If I miss it then I'll never be able to go back or save anyone.

I can't miss this. Daniel and I have been here for hours now; his phone has been ringing and vibrating the whole time with each call and text. It began to annoy us so much that he just turned it off after half an hour. Yes, in half an hour he actually received more than 25 calls, half of them from Evangeline. Geez, looks like she can actually act like a concerned parent, or try to.

After sitting a half an hour together, we're not even talking but just enjoying the beat of the rain against the window, I stand up and slowly pack everything I own into the bag. That's not even a lot, it's just a few things, but all together it's about 8 clothing items and a pair of shoes. I didn't pack my laptop or phone, knowing it would be dangerous to take those things 40 years into the past. I carefully place the journals and jewelry box on top. After packing we decided that we should leave and walk around, so we did and we didn't go anywhere in particular. We ended up stopping for ice cream an hour and a half after we left the house. The park was a short distance from the ice cream parlor, so we stroll lazily there, swinging on the old rusty swings as we eat our ice cream.

All in all we're on the swings for an hour before we move on to sit in the open field between the park and forest. At first we're sitting next to each other, my head on his shoulder, his head against mine as his arm is around my shoulder and my arm around his waist. At one point the rain starts again, the strange thing is that we started crying a few seconds before it started raining.

We stayed like that, crying for a while; the rain stopped soon after but the melancholy feeling never left. I lied down on the ground, looking up at the clouds. The sun peeks through the clouds, smiling down at us, shining through the clouds. I warm up easily because of it, not daring to take off my jacket. I feel the jacket slightly harden, irritating one of my cuts that are still… "Fresh".

Daniel lies down next to me and he soon begins to point out clouds, saying what he believes they look like. And that's how we spent the next few hours together until the sun went to sleep and the moon came alive. Then it was my turn to start pointing out the stars and constellations, teaching him what each one is. And yes, I'm talking. I point out the stars Sirius and Regulus, even going as far as to tell him who they are in the story Harry Potter.

He asks me who is who, how are they connected and what roles do they play in the war. So I tell him; I tell him how Sirius was treated by his parents and Regulus, how he didn't believe in the roles of purebloods, how everyone should be equal no matter what, how loyal he was to his friends, how he always stuck up for them, and I told him how even he was a bully. I told him how Regulus grew up to believe the purebloods were bigger than everyone else, how he was mean to Sirius, how he was told that the house of Slytherin was bigger, how he worked for Voldemort, how he later changed and learned what was happening with, with everything, the horcruxes. I told him how Sirius died thinking his brother was evil.

As I pull out of my thoughts, I grab my phone out of my pocket, checking the time. It's officially three minutes until 12 now. I hand over my phone to Daniel, smiling weakly at him. He grabs it quietly, putting it into his pocket.

He pulls me into a tight hug, resting his head on the juncture between my neck and shoulder; I wrap my arms around him, hugging back tightly as I hide my face in his chest, a few tears running out of my eyes. I can feel him cry on me, making me want to stay but I know I can't. I step back from his hug quickly, wiping my cheeks away of any tears, and pushing him back a few inches before stepping feet back away from him. I look down and see the moon light shine on my necklace like before, but the moon on it is turning bright blue. I feel my bracelet actually _vibrating._ I pull up my sleeve looking down at it briefly to see it shining bright gold.

I look at Daniel, smiling tearfully at him. He smiles back sadly, one hand in his front pocket and the other waving at me once. I feel my entire body shaking and I know I have to go. I speak loud enough for Daniel to hear, "Have a good life for me. I love you, bro." I see him smile, tears running down his face but I know he's happily sad.

That's the last time I see him.

And the next thing I see is a boy; I look behind him and see three other boys, one with a book, one with chocolates and another with a broomstick exactly like the one in front of me. All of the boys look at me in shock and with some suspicion in their eyes. The two with broomsticks whip out their wands, making me laugh inside.

All of a sudden I'm falling; my knees buckle under me, making me collapse onto the ground. I don't move but lay down on the ground, taking deep breaths. I hear and feel feet pound against the ground. I feel someone kneel next to me, moving their arms to try and pick me up. I hear people protest, "Moony, what're you doing?!" "You don't know who she is!" "She could be a Death Eater!" My eyes fly open then, making me scramble back away from them. They're voices stop, but I look at who's in front of me, the one who tried to pick me up. It's Remus Lupin.

I look at his shaggy brown hair, down to his ragged scar from the werewolf that attacked him when he was younger, and his chocolate brown eyes. I start to lose myself in his eyes, his beautiful eyes. I shake my head, pushing myself shakily off of the ground. Remus stands up quickly, moving to me and holding his hand out. I hesitatingly take it, a blush rising to my cheeks. He smiles at me; his owns cheeks a rosy color. Once I'm standing I let go of his hand, looking at the other boys curiously.

The first boy I see is Peter Pettigrew, the one with the chocolates and I feel rage boil in the pit of my stomach at the sight of him. I give him once over, not even bothering to take in all his details. He's short and chubby, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. I look away from him and look at the two other boys standing side by side.

I look at Sirius Black and when I do he smirks at me, winking. I raise an eyebrow, not caring at all for his advances. He looks at me shocked, making me smile on the inside. Don't get me wrong, he is attractive with his shaggy, curly black hair and silver eyes.

I turn away from him looking at my cousin, James Potter. He even looks like me, the brown hair, though his is darker, and the brown eyes. We even have the glasses to match. He looks at me suspiciously, though I can see the internal conflict in him. He trusts me.

I clear my throat quietly, looking James in the eye as I whisper loud enough for all them to hear, "James…? Can you take me the house… please?" They all look at me suspiciously after that, all but Remus, I think he growled a little. I don't know why but it made me upset, I even stepped closer to him which surprisingly calmed both him and me a little. He steps until he's exactly beside me, wrapping his arm around me. I feel extremely calm and happy then with him next to me and his arm around me.

Sirius looks in between Remus and I, stopping and looking at me suspiciously, "Who the bloody hell are you? How do you know his name?" I even hear Peter's squeaky voice say, "Yeah!"

I look at all of them before stopping at James, answering Sirius' first question.

"I'm your cousin. Lyla."

**Vote, comment, follow and/or even share the story**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I'm sitting at the dining room table, my hands wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate. Sitting across from me are Uncle Charles and Aunt Dorothea, aka Mr. and Mrs. Potter, standing behind them are the infamous Marauders. I look down at my mug when I feel my lips twitch slightly, wanting to turn into a smile. I look back up at everyone, their eyes on me. I fidget under their gazes, my stare shifting to Remus', he smiles warmly at me when our eyes meet making me blush lightly before looking down again.

I hear a throat clear, causing me to look up. Uncle Charles has one of his hands interlaced with Aunt Dorothea's, she smiles softly at me causing me to smile back small. Uncle smiles comfortingly at me as well before speaking up, "Lyla. We can't tell you how much we've missed you, you and your father both." My smile drops when he says that, I feel myself become passive. Uncle's smile drops, noticing my expression; he continues talking though, "What happened to your father, Lyla? Where is he? Is he okay?"

I don't say anything.

He doesn't say anything either. And when he opens his mouth to, James cuts him off with a glare at me, causing Remus to growl, shocking everyone as well but me, and Uncle to look at James.

"You're honestly going to believe her? You don't even know her! None of us do!" He exclaims incredulously. Uncle opens his mouth to say something, a scowl on his face, but I cut him off before he could say anything.

"I don't know any of you either… Father trusted you all though, and this… this is different from last time… I trust his decisions for this…" I speak softly, my voice barely audible to everyone. Everyone seems shocked at my voice for some reason. I glance down at my hands, tugging my oversized jacket sleeves down even further. "If you want to know how I got back… I need the boys to leave…"

Protests are shouted loudly as I finish speaking.

"What? No!"

"I have a right to listen, she's apparently my cousin!"

"Okay…" Guess who that was… He's small and a rat, in more ways than one.

"NO!" That one was pretty shocking to me and to everyone else too. Remus' eyes are gold now, he's growling slightly as his shoulders tense.

"I need everyone to leave but Remus and you, Aunt and Uncle…" I ask quietly but strongly. I wait until the three boys clear out, Sirius and James casting worried looks over their shoulders at Remus as they walk out and Peter walking out quickly not even bothering to look at his friend… Turd muffin.

After James closes the door, I concentrate on wandlessly and wordlessly casting a strong _Silencio_ on the room. My Aunt's eyebrows shot up in surprise, telling me that she can obviously feel what happened. She looks at me though, which also tells me that she knows it was me that cast the spell. I give her a sheepish smile before standing up and turning my attention towards Remus.

Uncle opens his mouth, standing up slowly, "Lyla… don't go near him right now… it's dangerous…"

I'm looking into Remus' eyes as I take a step towards him, his eyes watching me avidly. I continue to walk towards him until I'm directly in front of him. I stop there, his body towering over me as he looks down at me with his golden eyes. I reach a hand up, caressing his cheek softly. His eyes close at my touch and he begins to purr. I smile softly but warmly, "He's not dangerous at all… He never will be... Not to me…"

I take this time to take in his features up close. His hair is kinda tousled, as if he was running his hands through it repeatedly, yet it shines in the light all the same. My eyes slide down to his closed ones. His eyelashes are somewhat thick and long, framing his eyes perfectly. My eyes glide down to his considerably defined jaw. I see his Adam's apple bob slightly as gulps inaudibly.

I raise my free hand and skim one of my fingers down the rugged scar. He sighs shakily, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly, burying his face into the juncture between my neck and shoulder. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, hiding my face into his chest and rub his back gently. I can feel him smile into me, making me smile as well. I kiss his chest, right where his heart is, softly.

I keep my voice low, low enough so that only he and I could hear, "I know you're a werewolf… I don't care though… It's a part of who you are, and I care about _you._ I don't care what anyone else says… you'd never hurt me…"

I feel him cry a few tears as he whispers to me, "Thank you… But I don't understand something…"

I rub his back some more, "What is it love?"

"Who are you to me…? I mean I feel this undeniable connection to you… I don't know what it means…" He was cut off by Uncle. We pull apart slightly, not letting go of each other as we turn our heads towards him.

"You're mates." He says, shocked as hell. His facial expression isn't shocking at all to me though. His eyebrows are raised, his jaw is slack, and his face is kinda pale. I look at my aunt, her facial expression showing that she's shocked but not nearly as much as my uncle.

I look away from the both of them, looking up at Remus only to see that he's already looking down at me. I gaze into his eyes, my cheeks heating up when I see the love and adoration sparkling in his eyes like a star on a dark night. I see his own cheeks redden, making me smile warmly at him. I can already tell I love the boy, wait no, the man. I loved him before I met him, I know his personality, but I have yet to know the _real _him.

I faintly hear auntie dragging uncle out of the room, uncle making sounds of protests as she does. I hear the door click shut but my eyes never drift from Remus'. It seems like everything's moving in slow motion now. We move slowly towards each other, are breaths mingling together as our lips are but centimeters apart. He palms my rosy cheeks in his hands, pulling me even closer to him, my eyes closing at his soft touch. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself chest to chest with him. I can just barely feel his lips against mine, not enough to be considered a kiss.

We moved to press our lips passionately against each other but the doors flew open at the exact moment we were going to do that, pulling away from each other rapidly, our arms dropping from each other. And as soon as they do I felt empty and cold, I wrap my arms around myself, shivering. I see Remus look at me and frown, moving towards me slightly. I say no under my breath to him, quiet enough for only him to hear. His frown deepens making me sad.

I look up at Sirius, the intruder, my eyes narrowing at him. He smirks slightly at us, looking at the space between us and the flushed looks we have. He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at Remus 'subtly'. I snort quietly, seeing the corners of Remus' lips tug up into a small smile, his cheeks turning even rosier. I smile slightly, a warm feeling spreading throughout me.

Sirius clears his throat. "Sorry," He wasn't sorry. "But we got worried when Mum and Dad came out empty handed… Turns out you two weren't empty handed, eh?" He smirks that stupid smirk of his, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively yet again at us. I blush profusely while Remus glares at him, if looks could kill… well you catch my drift.

James walks in behind Sirius, looking at the three of us and taking in our appearances.

"What'd I miss?"

**Vote, comment, follow and/or even share the story**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I glance at each of the boys, my eyes lingering on Remus. I give him a quick smile making him blush lightly and smile back at me. Out of the corner of my eye I see James and Sirius' jaws slack and their eyes bulge slightly at what they just saw.

I clear my throat slightly, "Well... Uh... I'm going to go talk to auntie and uncle…" I turn towards Remus, smiling shyly at him, "I'll, uh, see you later…?"

He nods, smiling wide and brightly, "Yeah, of course…!"

I take a deep breath before walking towards Remus and standing on my tip toes and kissing his cheek softly. I let my lips linger there as I whisper to him, "Do you trust me?" His breath catches and he nods slightly. "Just… Don't trust Peter…" I peck his cheek one more time before pulling away with a rosy color to my cheeks, seeing Remus with the same color and a confused look adorning his face.

I step back from him, looking at James and Sirius. "Where's Peter?" I ask emotionlessly, staring them both in the eyes making them fidget where they stood.

Sirius took a step back, shaking his head quickly and shrugging. "I don't know…!" He managed to squeak out. Wow, much manly man, yeah?

James turned towards him, glaring at him before turning towards me when I cleared my throat. "Well?" He fidgeted some more staring at my shoes, mumbling something under his breath. "Sorry I couldn't hear you, what was that?"

He clears his throat uncomfortably and glances up at me, "He left. An owl came in with a message from his parents; a family emergency or something of the sorts." I pale at his words, not enough for him or Sirius to notice even with their enhanced sight but Remus does notice. I plaster a quick forced smile on my face, but James and Sirius can't tell the difference and quickly smile back at me James' eyes confused and Sirius'… dazzled?

Remus stands behind me in a flash, growling lowly under his breath at Sirius and his hand was possessively resting at my waist. I turn around facing him and hugging him trying to calm him as I whispered comforting words to him, "Shhh Remus… It's okay… I'm yours… You're mine… We're each other's…" He calmed down some, nuzzling his face into the juncture of my neck and shoulder but still wary of the two boys behind me. I hug him to me for a while, rubbing his back and humming to him. He calms down completely then, his arms loosening around me but still holding me to him.

I turn around in his arms, facing the James and Sirius, both of them looking quite shocked and confused. "Step in more and close the door behind the both of you." Sirius steps closer before collapsing into one of the chairs; James following soon after closing the door. Remus pulls us to sitting in front of them, our knees touching and our hands held by each other as we sit.

I look at Remus, motioning for him to talk. He nods, squeezing my hand as he takes a deep breath, looking at James and Sirius, well seriously, "Lyla and I… are mates…" James and Sirius look at Remus shocked. They turn towards me, looking at me like I was some gold-digger that put a spell on him.

I glare at them, "Don't you dare look at me that way. As if I would ever do that to anyone, let alone Remus…! Besides didn't you two idiots know that it's almost impossible to convince or spell a werewolf into thinking that someone who isn't their mate, is their mate?"

It dawns on them then, making them look at us sheepishly. I roll my eyes, telling myself it isn't worth the trouble to yell at them; exhaling softly, I close my eyes, leaning my head against Remus' shoulder for a moment, I feel his head automatically lean against mine, his lips brushing lightly against my head. A smile plays on my lips; I grow bold and kiss his neck gently, barely touching his skin before pulling back and seeing his once brown eyes staring at me with a smoldering, golden gaze. My cheeks turn a rosy color although my lips move to smirk slightly at him.

Turning towards Sirius and James I speak to them softly, as if they were merely children, which in various ways they continue to be, "I apologize in anyway if I come across atrociously. It's a defense mechanism really. Maybe I'll tell you the story one day, along with many others, but for now," I pause, looking at all three of their faces carefully. "But for now, I shall have to keep you in the dark, even you my dearest Remus." I state as lightly trace his cheek and jaw with a fingertip, I feel his jaw clench slightly, his browns eyes looking at me worriedly, but I smile at him what I hope to be reassuringly.

James decides to speak up, "Are you in some kind of trouble, Lyla?" His voice was barely a whisper, but it seemed to bounce off the walls, echoing in the room.

"Always am."

**(Remus' POV)**

Lyla looks at us tiredly, her smile dimming and slowly fading into a straight line. I can see her eyes losing the spark they had the entire time she was here. She wraps her arms around her midsection, almost as if out of habit. I see her rub her hips slightly, and even though Sirius and James may not have seen it, I did. She winced, as if the sensation from rubbing her sweater against herself pained her. I was scared to ask her, especially in-front of others, so maybe I'd wait until later, for when we're in private.

Lyla drops her arms slowly, kissing me on the cheek once more before gracefully leaving the room, her chocolate brown hair flowing behind her, a faint scent of lavender trailing behind it. My heart pains to see and feel her leave, and the wolf within me rumbles, rattling the mental cage I put him in, growling for his mate.

I reach for her, before jerking my hand back, letting her go. James and Sirius look at me shocked.

Sorry for the /extremely/ long wait.

I've been honestly lacking the motivation to write when I noticed I had already had this written up, not completely finished but I will soon enough.

Now, my other story will hopefully be updated twice by the end of Thanksgiving Break ('Murica).

Now I'm going to dedicate this to a good friend of mine, one of the best really.

He's a shite really, but I love him dearly. (You know who you are, Kit.)

~BellaLunaSiempre


End file.
